


Oh No, She's Hot!!

by methamphetamine



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/F, Oh no shes hot!!!, THESE GUYS ARE SO CUTE!!!!, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methamphetamine/pseuds/methamphetamine
Summary: When Sareena meets Peebee.





	Oh No, She's Hot!!

"Ok, let's give it a try..." Sareena said, holding her hand out to touch the console in front of her. But before she could do anything a shout interrupted her.

"Wait!" A blurry blue figure raced across the small platform and tackled Sareena into the ground.

Sareena was on the ground in an instant, black hair (that had been neatly slicked back) all over the place. The wind was knocked out of her momentarily and, just as she was gettting her breath back, she looked at the grinning asari figure on top of her and all the air was knocked out of her once again. 

'Oh no!' Sareena thought. 'She's hot.' 

The asari had the most beautiful skin tone, sort of pale blue mixed with an almost indigo tone. Her eyes were a pale greenish colour and she had a black stripe of paint across both eyes.

There was the sound of a gun cocking and then Cora's voice. "Back up. Literally." 

The asari looked up and was met with a facefull of Cora's gun. The asari looked worried momentarily before that grin was back in place. 

"Woah, easy! You've come this far, just let it ride!" 

Cora and Liam lowered their weapons and looked at Sareena. The asari's smile widened at this.  She got up off of Sareena's ribcage and held out a hand for her to take.

After a moment of consideration, Sareena took it.


End file.
